


The Christmas Monarch

by DarkCorgi



Series: Don't Rock the Cradle [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus gives Harry what he hopes is the perfect gift, but it proves to be more trouble than it's worth, or is it?  Sequel to Celebrating A New Life, Petunia's Gift and the other stories in my Don't Rock the Cradle story arc.  Mention of MPREG,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this. I'm just playing because she writes too slowly.  
Advertisement: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar 2005 at www.kardasi.com/Advent/2005/  
Note: This story is a continuation of my series starting with "Don't Rock the Cradle". It takes place the Christmas after 'Christmas Presents'. You don't need to read the rest to read this story, but if you'd like to they're archived here: http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewuser.php?uid=25  
Warning: Mentions of MPREG.  
Beta: The ever wonderful Magdelena! 

 

Severus trudged through the cold sleet in London wondering, not for the first time, if this was going to be a yearly trend. It was only last year that he was making his way through these very same streets looking for an elusive toy for his son, Xavier. This year he was trying desperately to find something to pull Harry out of his depression. This past fall wasn't easy on his husband and Severus was determined to bring a smile to Harry's face that reached his stunning green eyes. It was so bad he had to use Occlumency to block their bond before he too was lost in the younger man's sadness. He spent weeks racking his brain for something that would bring his husband out of the misery he was drowning in and he finally had an idea.

 

Harry had given birth to twins in early September and the pregnancy was rough on his slight frame. Three months later and Poppy was still restricting his activities. It was part of the reason why Harry was so miserable right now. He was confined to their quarters with nothing to do but tend to the children, when they weren't with Minerva or Molly, and read. Harry missed teaching the first and second years their basic potions and defence. Not only was it making things harder on Harry it was taking its toll on Severus' sanity. He was no longer used to teaching the younger students and it made him want to rip his hair out. In the short few years Harry was teaching them lab safety and potion basics he had gotten used to them knowing how to properly behave in his class. 

 

There were two other reasons for Harry's depression and they compounded each other due to common ties. At the end of October Harry lost someone very dear to him and months later he was still mourning that person. Even little Xavier was feeling the man's loss, just not as deeply as his daddy. It was a needless loss and it was all because of two stupid students, a pair of his Slytherins none the less, who insisted on daring each other to touch the Whomping Willow's trunk. Hagrid went to save the idiots from their stupidity and was struck by the tree. The half-giant was hit in the only vulnerable spot on his body, the area where his brainstem was located, and died instantly.

 

Hard on the heels of Hagrid's death, a virus swept through the Owlery and killed almost all the owls despite the best efforts of Poppy, Grubblyplank and Severus to save them. Unfortunately one of those victims was Harry's Hedwig, who frequently stayed with Harry during the early days of his forced vacation. What was worse for Harry was he couldn't say goodbye to her. Severus didn't know the owl was a gift from Hagrid until Harry’s friends told him weeks later. It certainly explained why Harry had become such an emotional wreck afterwards.

 

All of this culminated in Severus' trek through Muggle and Wizarding London. Harry would still be confined to their quarters until the end of January and Severus thought that a pet might be a good gift for Harry. What was giving him fits was finding the right one. Not one store in Diagon Alley had anything that Severus found suitable and there was no way he was going to purchase another owl. He didn't want Harry to feel like he was replacing Hedwig so Severus was looking for something different and not commonly found at Hogwarts. Now he was peering into Muggle pet store windows, searching for that perfect pet. He was surprised at the variety of animals for sale in the Muggle stores. At one point he was tempted by the python he saw in one of the shops, but worried about the safety of the children with it around so he left with a sigh of regret, his mind nimbly forgetting that Harry spoke its language.

 

As he searched for the next pet shop, consulting a list he made earlier from a phone book, he caught sight of a Muggle family leaving a plain building with a dog on a leash. The two children were thanking their parents for the dog and promising to take care of it. Severus hesitated before heading inside the building they just exited. The glass doors had a crest of some sort and the words 'Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty of Animals' printed in blue letters. For some reason Severus' gut told him that he struck gold as he entered the building. He barely got a glance around the reception room before he was accosted by the receptionist.

 

"May I help you, sir?" the elderly woman at the desk asked him with a bright smile.

 

Severus paused to think up a valid excuse to explain the loss of Harry's bird and decided upon a story to the woman. He knew from listening to discussions between Harry's friend Hermione and Arthur Weasley that they'd want a history once he remembered what this place was for.

 

"I'm looking for a pet for one of my students." Well Harry was once his student. "He just recently lost his bird to a virus that ravaged our school's avian population." The woman gave him an odd glance so he elaborated on his fabrication. "We're a school for children with special needs." Yes, his students had special needs, but he was going to let the woman draw her own conclusions and he clearly read them in her eyes.

 

"Aww. We've had an outbreak of the West Nile Virus here and one of your students may have brought it to school with him. I'm afraid we don't have any birds in custody right now. What kind of bird did he have?"

 

"He had a snowy owl." The woman gave Severus a sharp, angry look, which sent him scrambling to provide an explanation. "One of the programs my school has is a wildlife and domestic animal rehabilitation program," Severus said in a calm tone, thankful for the programs being run by the new head of Children's Services in the Ministry of Magic. "The owl was found hurt and very far from her natural habitat, but when she was deemed ready to be released, she refused to leave the boy. No matter where the head of the program released her, she found her way back to the school. She's been with the boy ever since, even during the summer holidays."

 

"That's an unusual program. Did the young man live in Surrey? We've have a lot of reports about a snowy flying around there."

 

"Yes, he's from Surrey. The program has proved to be very beneficial to our charges." Severus intoned gravely, receiving a beaming smile from the elderly woman.

 

"Now what kind of animal were you looking for? Would his parents object to anything you get him?"

 

"He's an orphan and his other relatives don't want him. He's been under the care of several of the staff members, including myself. I wish to get him a dog, though I won't say no to a cat if I find one suitable." Severus was glad that he was more than able to twist facts to suit him and still be convincing. He didn't doubt that he'd be denied if this woman felt he was lying.

 

The elderly woman checked a list on a clipboard with a slight frown. She flipped through several pages before turning back to Severus.

 

"All of my volunteers are escorting potential adopters through the kennels. It'll be a bit of a wait." Severus nodded 'yes' to the implied question and took a seat where he could survey the entire room and watch the exits. Old habits die hard.

 

He idly flipped through the parenting magazine until a familiar voice caught his attention. A head of dark blonde hair identified that person as one of his former Slytherins. One of the many who chose to fight against the Dark Lord and, like many, managed to escape the battle with his life. The tragedy was that this young man lost all ability to use magic. His former student spoke briefly with the receptionist after the Muggles he was with left with some animal in a cardboard pet carrier. Moments later he approached Severus' chair and his eyes widened briefly in surprise before he greeted his former Professor in a quiet voice.

 

"It's nice to see you again, Professor Snape." The young man smiled brightly. He was very different from his older brother.

 

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Mr. Flint." Severus responded with a smile of his own, and shook the younger man's hand.

 

“Call me Ferris, Professor. I'm not too keen on my family name these days, sir."

 

"Please call me Severus. You have earned the right to do so. How have you been? Are you having any difficulties?"

 

"I'm fine." Ferris replied as he led Severus to the door that separated the kennels from the waiting room. "The Grangers have taken good care of me."

 

"The Grangers? As in Hermione Granger?"

 

"Yes," Ferris replied with a smile. "They were visiting with which ever Weasley was still at St. Mungo's the day I was released. Somehow they found out what happened to me and insisted that I stay with them while I got used to my circumstances. They helped me get everything I needed for Muggle University. It's odd having parents that give a damn about me rather than their reputation."

 

"I'm glad to hear you weren't left to fend for yourself. I expected the Ministry to ignore your needs since your parents were affiliated with the Dark Lord and you no longer had magic."

 

"They did. I was fortunate that someone intervened and told the Grangers." Severus was surprised that the younger man wasn't upset about the invasion of his privacy. Slytherins were paranoid and aggressive when it came to that. "Now, who are you getting a pet for?"

 

"My husband. He lost his owl recently."

 

"Okay. Hermione told me what happened after I was sent to St. Mungo's. It was quite the surprise, especially who." Ferris had a thoughtful look on his face before turning back to Severus. "We have a magical animal wing here. Would you like to see them first?"

 

"Yes, I believe that a magical pet may be a better choice given where we live most of the year."

 

Ferris led Severus to the magical wing. The doors opened the moment Severus touched them. Inside were two rows of kennels, one on each side of the central walkway, containing crups, puffskins, and, much to Severus' horror, a blast-ended skrewt. Ferris had left his side to consult with an older wizard, who entered the kennels when the door shut behind them.

 

"Professor Snape, Ferris has told me that you're looking for a pet. You have young children at home, yes?” the elderly wizard asked, though Severus was sure the man knew the answer, after all Harry's two pregnancies were well documented in the Prophet.

 

"Yes. I have two infants and a three year old at home."

 

"I do believe that we have something that would be suitable for your home. Please follow me."

 

The old wizard led Severus to the very last kennel in the magical half of the shelter. Inside the cage were four white dogs. One was an adult female while the other three fluffy canines were obviously her puppies. The bitch growled and moved to the back of the kennel. Two of the puppies bounced and yapped excitedly at him while the third sat calmly and watched Severus intently. Severus wracked his brain for the breed and he realized that the dogs weren't a magical breed at all, but a Muggle one. Severus examined the dogs intently and couldn't determine a reason for them to be in the magical wing. He turned and looked expectantly at the wizard in charge.

 

"These dogs were confiscated by the Ministry. The owner was practicing charm induced breeding without a permit."

 

"What side effects were there?" Severus asked warily.

 

"The only changes we've determined are increased intelligence and a primitive form of empathy," the old wizard replied. "I can guarantee that if you choose one of these that no harm will come to your children. We've done every test imaginable, and the wizard that bred them never had any contact with them. They've also been house broken and have had some obedience training."

 

Severus looked at the three puppies again and found the same dog staring at him. He seemed to be the most intelligent of the litter and reminded him briefly of Lupin in his Wolfsbane-dosed werewolf form. Severus moved closer to the cage and knelt so he was in easy speaking range.

 

"So, little one, would you like to be my Harry's companion?"

 

The dog seemed to consider the proposition while staring Severus right in the eyes. Then the small fluffy white dog nodded his head and stood.

 

"I'll get the papers ready," the old wizard said while opening the kennel so the pup could leave.

 

Severus picked the small white dog up and signed the papers when they were presented to him. Severus handed over the galleons for the adoption fee as well as a red leash and collar for calm ball of fur in his arms. The trip back to Hogwarts was made quickly and the dog didn't mind the apparation, which relieved Severus greatly. They now spent their summers in Harry's rebuilt home in Godric's Hollow and they found apparating was the best method to get there. The staff on the Knight Bus gawked too much for Severus' and Harry's comfort. Now all Severus had to do was find a place to hide the dog until tomorrow morning. He spared a moment to hope that Harry would like the little dog.

 

He decided his personal laboratory would be the best place to hide the puppy until morning. Harry rarely entered his lab unless Severus' work load was to heavy and needed help. He didn't expect to have any problems. The dog should be able to understand Severus' directions and Severus wouldn't walk into a destroyed lab in the morning. He took the back way into the room and quickly conjured bowls for the kibble he was given, and water for the puppy. He searched through the lab for something suitable to transfigure into a cushion for the dog to sleep on and when he found it he set it down in a sheltered corner of the laboratory.

 

"Do you need to go out? Once I leave you're on your own until morning." The dog walked over to the door that led into a small bathroom with an emergency shower and scratched the door until it swung open some. "I'll assume that means you're toilet trained?"

 

The dog nodded again and gave a small woof for emphasis before jumping onto the cushion and curling up to sleep after turning in a circle three times on the green fabric. Severus smirked and left the lab with a small smile. Just before he closed the door he warned the dog not to destroy his lab and received a glare that rivaled one of his.

 

Severus entered their quarters and found Harry reading a story with Xavier on the sofa. Neither noticed his arrival until the story was finished. Xavier looked up and leapt from the sofa into Severus' arms, babbling the entire time about his afternoon. While he listened to his son, he gave Harry a close look. The younger man was still very pale, as he was during the last two months of his pregnancy, and the smile still didn't reach his eyes, though the small smile was a vast improvement over the past couple of months. He looked very tired and Severus decided that they were going to ignore Poppy's orders and take their meals, as well as celebrate their Christmas, in the Great Hall. Time spent with the Weasleys, staff and remaining students may just be what Harry needed, though Severus couldn’t fathom why, after all he couldn't stand the noise they all made on a daily basis. Perhaps he'll talk Albus into sending an invitation and a portkey for Michael, Dudley and Marie for Christmas day since Harry was in no condition to travel to their home like they planned last year.

 

Severus turned his full attention to his son and listened to the child retell the story Harry had just read to him and the little scamp completely messed up all the facts making an amusing story into a rib breaking one.

 

"Papa! Papa! Is Father Christmas going to come if Lily and Damie wake up for their bottles?" Xavier asked earnestly. Severus could tell that the newly thought of problem truly concerned his oldest son.

 

"Yes, he will come. Father Christmas is very aware of the habits of babies and knows that Lily and Damien won't remember seeing him if they want their bottles while he's here. Now go clean your room. It's almost supper time." Severus shooed his son towards his bedroom.

 

Once his son was in his room, Severus sat down next to Harry and pulled the younger man towards him. Harry snuggled into him and they both stared into the fire, each relishing the peace that was all too rare for them.

 

"Who's being tortured with the twins?" Severus asked after several minutes.

 

"Minerva and Poppy are watching them. Lily and Damien have decided to synchronize their stomachs and Lily's been fussing non stop."

 

"Would you like to take a nap before dinner?"

 

"No," Harry replied with a sigh.

 

"How about dinner in the Great Hall?"

 

"Please! Can we? I'm so tired of these rooms. I'm at the point that I'm about to demand we move to new quarters," Harry replied with a hint of a whine to his voice. "What about Poppy? She'll skin us alive for disobeying her orders."

 

"I don't see you getting better while trapped in here," Severus replied steadily. "Neither of us is known for our tolerance of confinement. She should be happy you've obeyed her this long. If the mere thought of leaving these rooms makes you this animated then I won't deny you your escape."

 

Severus bent forward to press his lips against Harry's. He sighed when Harry began to respond enthusiastically, but before it could become heated, Xavier bounced into the room with that remarkable sense of timing that plagued them when he was an infant. Severus reluctantly pulled away from his flushed husband and turned to his fidgeting three year old.

 

"Do not tell me that you've finished already?" Severus asked with a tone of disbelief.

 

"Yes I did, Papa. Come see." Xavier said while leaping towards his bedroom door to push it open.

 

"It wasn't that messy to begin with. He hardly spent any time in there today," Harry said to bolster Xavier's claims.

 

"You weren't making a nuisance of yourself while Uncle Filius was visiting your daddy, were you?" Severus asked sternly and he noticed that Xavier's smile didn't falter as it tended to do when he did behave inappropriately.

 

"No, Papa. Unca Filli teached me and daddy some La… Lat… in." Xavier stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

 

"Uncle Filius taught daddy and me some Latin." Severus automatically corrected his son's sentence while giving Harry a questioning glance.

 

"You know how huge the gaps in my magical and Muggle education are. I asked Filius to teach me Latin so I could understand the spells better. I figured it couldn't hurt to learn the language. Maybe it'll fill in the blanks I know are there in my potions skills."

 

"Filius decided that he was going to include Xavier in your lessons?"

 

"Yes. He said it was easier to teach them young since they retain information easier. He's taught all his children, grandchildren and great grandchildren at Xavier's age with great success."

 

"As long as Xavier behaves, then it's all right."

 

"I will, Papa," Xavier responded while jumping and giggling.

 

"Xavier, go put on a set of robes. We're eating dinner in the Great Hall tonight," Severus informed his oldest.

 

Xavier let out a huge whoop of joy and charged into his bedroom to get a set of robes from his wardrobe. Severus followed at a more sedate pace to retrieve a set for Harry. Once they were all suitably attired, they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry had to lean heavily on Severus as his stamina waned, but when they entered the Hall, Harry gathered his strength and walked in only with his hand in Severus'. The Hall went silent for several moments after their arrival. Polite applause welcomed Harry back, which Severus knew was for his husband with absolute surety, and it was punctuated by a cheer from the younger students. Severus was pleased to note that the sparkle was back in his husband's eyes. It wasn't as bright as before, but Severus was sure they'd be as they were before in the near future.

 

Severus glared at Poppy when she came over to scold them, and managed to out-argue her for a change. It took a while, but he won her over with his logic. She refused to allow Harry to return to teaching until January, but after one look at him as he gazed at the room; she relented on his confinement and allowed him to walk about as long as he was careful. Severus was relieved to hear her give in as Harry needed the exercise if he was to regain his stamina. Also the dog would need some too, though he suspected that Xavier would run the poor dog ragged.

 

He and Harry settled in for the night after fending off the hordes of first and second year students begging for Harry to return to teaching. They were all disappointed that Harry wasn't coming back right away. After ridding themselves of the younger years, settling the twins and Xavier down for bed was an easy task. Severus was surprised all the excitement that literally oozed out of Xavier's pores did nothing to Lily and Damien. He expected them to be fussing as they picked up Xavier's emotions and wide awake until dawn. Severus hoped that they'd choose tonight to sleep all the way through till morning, though he didn't have much hope of that. Sleep didn't take long in coming for Harry and Severus, and Severus gave a small hope for a nightmare free one.

 

As it was, Xavier was up at the crack of dawn, jumping and screeching at the top of his lungs and Severus felt like he just went to bed. It was a surprise that Xavier hadn't woken his siblings up with his noise. Severus couldn't understand how Harry could just laugh and smile at the rude awakening. It took several minutes for his sleep deprived mind to remember how Harry's childhood Christmases were spent, which his subconscious told him in a haughty tones was why Harry looked so cheerful. The brat was probably awake for hours waiting for Xavier's arrival. Severus forced his morning grumpiness away and followed Harry's lead. When Harry and Xavier were busy getting ready for the twins to wake up, Severus snuck into his laboratory to check on the dog.

 

The little creature was lying contently on the cushion Severus provided, but once it noticed his arrival the pup bounced to his feet and approached Severus. The dog stood still until Severus reached down to pet its soft white fur. The dog leaned into his touch, just like Harry, and made small huffing noises that Severus guessed were sounds of contentment. He quickly refilled the dog's water and food bowls and once again asked the little white dog if he needed to go outside. The dog answered with a shake of its head and Severus told the dog he'd return to 'gift wrap' him for Harry in a couple of hours. The dog gave a small yip in response and trotted back to his cushion.

 

Severus slipped back into their rooms just in time for both twins' wails. Without consulting, he and Harry chose a cot and lifted the occupant out. Severus found himself swiftly changing a red faced Lily, and when she was changed, her wails changed pitch from what Harry dubbed the 'I'm uncomfortable' scream to the 'I'm starving' screech. Severus practically ran into the sitting room with her. He was barely settled into his arm chair when Dobby popped into the room with a crack of displaced air, holding a bottle already warmed to Lily's liking. Mere seconds before Dobby's arrival, Lily's wails stopped. Both she and Damien were very sensitive to the comings and goings of the two free house-elves that adopted Harry during his student days. No one knows how a house-elf's magic worked, but Severus wouldn't be surprised to find that the two elves bound themselves to Harry and the children. He recalled that Xavier seemed to know when they were nearby too.

 

What ever the reason for the phenomenon, Severus was grateful that the noise had stopped. Lily was happily sucking at her bottle and when Severus looked up he saw Harry just sitting down with a tear-streaked but quiet Damien. Winky arrived the minute his husband sat down and handed him another bottle while informing him that she and Dobby had taken care of the babies when they woke during the night. Harry thanked the little being and gave Damien his bottle. Xavier hovered anxiously in the background, waiting for his siblings to finish their breakfast so he could get his in the Great Hall. Albus had rightly assumed that they would be there this morning, which was evident by the missing presents from under their tree. Xavier huffed when Severus took Lily's half empty bottle away in order to burp her. Several minutes later his oldest repeated the noise as Harry did the same.

 

He and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes in amusement at their oldest child's antics. Both decided to prolong Xavier's torture by going as slowly as possible. Xavier muttered 'finally' as Severus summoned the bag filled with everything they would need for the twins and they made their way to the Great Hall. Xavier ran ahead and he stopped several times to urge his parents on. This year he seemed more excited about Christmas and Severus wondered if he was going to be worse next year.

 

When they arrived they were greeted by a mob of red-heads and the twins were plucked out of their arms by their Grandparents, Molly and Arthur. Xavier shouted 'Happy Christmas' to everyone and ran off to the throng of children on the other side of the Hall. They mingled with the rest of the adults, and Severus promised himself that he was going to retire soon when he saw all the Weasley wives looking as if they were ready to spawn at the drop of a hat. He didn't need to deal with another set of twins like Fred and George. The oak doors opened behind him, and to his surprise Harry's cousin entered with his wife, in-laws and the biggest shock of all, his aunt, who was looking around wide-eyed and ready to jump out of her skin. Little Michael ran up to Severus and hugged his leg, chirping 'Happy Christmas, Uncle Sev’, and repeating the routine with Harry before running off to play with the other kids. Severus noticed that several of Marie's magical relatives arrived too. He greeted the mob Dursley brought with him and kept an eye on the rambunctious mob of children that swallowed up the two toddlers. After another ten minutes of mingling the breakfast was served and any adult not near his or her seat was nearly trampled by the starving children. There was a large number of students staying at Hogwarts this Christmas, the most since Harry's last year at Hogwarts.

 

Every one dug in once all the seats were filled. The younger children were firmly planted between their parents or older siblings. Oddly enough, the chatter didn't bother Severus as much this year as he watched Harry talking animatedly with Dudley and Marie, who were sitting across the table from them. He glanced around the table keeping an eye on the students stuffed amongst the various guests before turning his attention to his children. Xavier was happily shoveling food in his face and Severus was thankful he didn't eat like his Uncle Ron. At the far end of the table Lily was cheerfully yanking Bill Weasley's hair as Arthur held her so she could see what was going on within her limited range. Damien was trying to grab Molly's fork as she ate. Xavier slowed down his eating in order to chatter with one of the first year Slytherins, who was sitting next to Minerva.

 

Petunia Dursley eyed each mouthful she took warily, as if it was going to rip her nose off at any moment. Severus wondered how Dudley managed to get his mother to come because he could tell she didn't want to be there. Minerva, who was sitting next to Petunia, also noticed the Muggle's unease. 

 

"Nothing and no one is going to attack you while you're here, Dursley." Minerva stated, silencing all the diners around them. Also she didn't hide her dislike of the other woman.

 

"Mum, relax. All that nonsense that happened when Harry went to school here is over. You're safe," Dudley informed his mother calmly. Living with someone who understood the wizarding world despite not being a part of it helped Dudley lose the prejudice his parents instilled.

 

"I don't know why you wanted to come here. Michael surely isn't going to school here. I know that event last Christmas was caused by Potter's spawn."

 

"Mother, behave! He's capable of magic and there's no way for you to make it go away. It's all genetic and part of his heritage came from you. You've got to grow up and leave behind that petty jealousy you've harboured all these years. Just because Aunt Lily got a matching recessive and you didn't isn't a reason to deny Michael a chance to develop his gifts," Dudley scolded his mother, stunning both Severus and Harry with his words.

 

"Besides, Aunt Petunia, all the denial in the world isn't going to remove Michael's name from the books we use to identify every magical child born in Great Britain," Harry added quietly.

 

"Dudley, baby, you're not seriously going to let him go to school here?"

 

"If he wants to go, mother, then I'll let him. All his friends are from this world, who are we to deny him?"

 

"The only problem I see is how are we going to pay the tuition? It's pretty steep," Marie added, neatly keeping her mother-in-law from trying to talk Dudley out of their son's education.

 

"I'll get a second job, Marie. We can always bank the second check. Maybe we can open an account at a wizarding bank. We still have time to discuss our options."

 

"Don't work yourself into a early grave, Dudley. If you spend all your time working then you'll miss seeing your son grow up. When the time comes we'll find a solution. My Godfather left me a hefty sum of money when he died. I'm sure he'd enjoy the idea of sending Michael to school with it," Harry said quietly, looking Dudley straight in the eye to emphasize his wish.

 

"Harry, you don't…" Dudley started, and Severus didn't need his skill in Legilimency to tell what the other man was thinking. So he decided to end the conversation before they could argue over it.

 

"We'll worry about Michael's schooling when the time comes. I do wish to point out that the children are finished with breakfast and if we don't get moving to the tree they may entertain themselves by flinging the remaining food at each other."

 

"Yes! It's time to open presents. Everyone to the tree!" Albus said in a sing song voice, once again acting his shoe size instead of his age.

 

The children cheered, including the few seventh years remaining, and ran to the tree. They formed a huge ring around it as they sat on the flagstones, leaving the chairs the house-elves set up to the adults. Severus made sure Harry was seated in a comfortable armchair before perching on the arm. Harry leaned into him as Albus and Filius levitated the gifts to their recipients. Severus watched as the children tore into their gifts and squealed their delight when they discovered the hidden prize. Once all the children opened their presents they made their way around the circle to thank the givers. By the time Severus received his last thank you hug, he felt like a dishrag. The adults were given their gifts after the children settled down with their toys and games. After opening their gifts and making the appropriate signs of appreciation, Severus excused himself and snuck down to his lab. When he arrived he found the house-elf Dobby rolling a ball across the floor for the white puppy to chase. Severus noticed that the dog was freshly washed and brushed with a bright red ribbon tied about its neck.

 

"Dobby washed doggy and got box ready for Master Severus," the house-elf said while pointing to the box set on the work bench.

 

"Thank you, Dobby. One of these days I'll figure how you lot always know what's going on," Severus grumbled as he bent to pick the dog up.

 

"House-elves always follow their masters when they goes shopping. They always ready to help."

 

"Thank you for that information," Severus told the house-elf, who bowed and disappeared. "Now let's get you in the box so I can give you to Harry." The dog's response was to lick the tip of Severus' nose.

 

The dog curled quietly in the bottom of the box and allowed Severus to put the lid on. Once he had a firm grip on the box he swiftly returned to the Great Hall. When he entered everyone, except the children, went silent and watched him cross the room to Harry's chair. The sight of him with a brightly wrapped box must have been an odd to those he once had as students. He remembered the Muggle-born students referring to him as the Grinch every year. He never had much reason to celebrate the holiday until bonded with Harry. The only other people he was close to were Albus and Minerva. He set the box carefully on Harry lap and whispered in his ear.

 

"I hope I didn't choose poorly." 

 

Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes before slowly slipping the lid off the box. His eyes opened in surprise and he alternated between staring at Severus and looking in the box for several moments until someone spoke up.

 

"Come on, Harry. What's in the box?" Ron asked with an eager expression and received a punch in the arm from his wife.

 

Harry lifted the dog out of the box and Severus pulled the bottom clear so Harry could set the puppy on his lap. All the women exclaimed about how cute it was while Harry bestowed Severus with the brightest smile.

 

"He's perfect, Sev. Thank you."

 

"I'm glad you like him. I wasn't sure how you'd react to another pet. I don't know what breed he is. I'm assuming it’s a Muggle breed," Severus said quietly.

 

"It's an American Eskimo. One of the neighbours on Privet Drive had one when I was little." Harry examined the puppy, who was watching everyone around him while looking like he was sitting on a throne. "He looks like a King surveying his subjects. I think that'll be his name, King."

 

"Whatever you'd like, though don't blame me if his ego becomes inflated." 

 

"I think it's already too late." 

~*~

 

King settled in seamlessly into their lives. It was as if the dog was a part of their family from the beginning. He followed Harry everywhere, except the potions lab, where he knew he'd cause havoc when his hair flew through the air. On those days Harry taught the first and second years, King would sit on the floor beside Severus' office chair or cuddle next to him on the sofa, but the moment Harry stepped through the door, King would rush to his side. Severus witnessed Harry whispering to the dog on several occasions and was happy that the dog was being Harry's confidante as Hedwig once was. Severus was amazed at the dog's ability to see danger where he and Harry didn't. There were two instances when King intercepted Lily as she rolled across the floor, straight for the fireplace. Severus thought life with the dog would be perfect now that Harry was his usual cheerful self. He thought wrong.

 

It was barely a week after Christmas and Poppy finally cleared Harry to return to all activities, one of which Severus was most eager to return to, and then all hell broke loose. Severus had his whole seduction planned out. He managed to get the children settled down and asleep before Harry was done with his marking. Severus set up candles over every available surface along with a bowl of strawberries, where the house-elves found them he'll never know, and champagne. It didn't take him long to get Harry completely under his spell, not that he needed to, Harry was just as eager to resume the more physical portion of their marriage as he was. They spent what seemed like hours reacquainting themselves with what pleased the other. Their bond fed them each other's feelings and responses driving their pleasure to heights unknown. Harry's first moan of pleasure as Severus began to prepare him echoed through the room and was answered by a growl from the corner where King's cushion was. At first they thought it was someone in the hall, but when there was no knock or sound outside they continued with Harry begging him to hurry in a breathless voice.

 

When Severus was finally able to slide into the tight warmth of Harry's channel they both sighed in pleasure. Severus began to move when Harry wordlessly demanded it. He slowly stroked in and out shifting a little bit each time until he found Harry's sweet spot. He became to steadily increase his pace as Harry's demands grew more vocal. Severus fumbled between them for Harry's leaking cock and barely grasped it when Harry came, screaming his name into their sound proofed room. Harry's muscles clamping around his prick brought him closer to the edge and his concentration narrowed to his own desperate need. He was just on the cusp of release when a sharp flash of pain blossomed on his left forearm. Severus' once closed eyes opened in shock and just in time to see a blur of white aiming for his right arm. He scrambled away in panic as King growled and lunged. Harry shrieked in pain because of Severus jerking way. That caused King to plant himself firmly between Severus and Harry. His fur was standing on end and his teeth were bared at Severus. 

 

Harry curled into a ball, breathing heavily and Severus stepped forward to check on him, only to find himself facing the still-snarling King, who was now balancing on Harry's hip. Every time Severus tried to get closer to his husband, King would snap at the nearest part of Severus' body. Severus summoned his wand from the nightstand and attempted to stun the dog, but the white monster nimbly evaded his spells. Severus decided that the dog's snarling was nothing but a bluff and stepped forward to touch Harry. Unfortunately King wasn't bluffing, and sank his teeth into Severus' right arm, eliciting a bellow of rage and pain.

 

Severus lunged for the dog, which dodged out of the way. Each time Severus tried to grab King, the small dog managed to slither out of reach, but never far from Harry's side. Frustrated, Severus backed away from the bed and gave a concerned look as the younger man moaned in pain.

 

"Oh gods, that hurts almost as much as labour pains," Harry gasped out and shoved King, who came over to sniff Harry's face when the first syllable passed his lips, away so he could locate Severus in the room.

 

"Are you going to be all right?" Severus asked anxiously, causing King to turn and growl at him again. "Do you need to see Poppy?"

 

"I think I'll be okay. At least I don't think I'll need Poppy," Harry replied slowly, glancing at Severus myopically. "I do think that you need Poppy's services. I can see you’re bleeding without my glasses."

 

Severus glanced down at his arms and sniffed in annoyance, shrugged and turned back to Harry.

 

"I have healing potions to deal with this. We have a more serious concern and that is the blasted dog's behavior," Severus said and King growled again.

 

"King, stop it!" Harry told the dog firmly and received a confused glance from the dog. "No matter what you think, King, Severus didn't hurt me until you bit him. This behavior isn't acceptable." Harry scolded the dog and tried to get out of the bed, nearly falling as he hissed in pain.

 

"Harry!" Severus cried out and leapt to catch him before he fell. 

 

King growled and tried to bite Severus again. Harry flung his arm out between King and his target, which forced the dog to frantically stop his attack, which resulted in the dog hitting the floor with a thud.

 

"I said no, King!" Harry snapped at the dog and allowed Severus to support his weight.

 

Harry's anger and his fall didn't faze King at all. The dog continued to growl at Severus and he tried to leap up to bite Severus, but Harry neatly caught the dog. Severus helped Harry to Xavier's room where his husband half-shoved, half-dropped King into the room before shutting the door in the dog's face. He hissed in pain as he straightened from locking the dog up.

 

"You're going upstairs to see Poppy. You're in too much pain for this to be nothing," Severus said, doing his best to hide his anxiety, but failing miserably as he felt a wave of reassurance from Harry through their bond.

 

"As long as you let her see to those bites. You're bleeding rather heavily."

 

"All right, Harry. Let's find something to throw on," Severus said, giving in without a fight to his husband's demands.

 

A couple of cleansing charms and hastily donned clothing later, Severus was carrying Harry up the two flights of stairs after a bout of crippling pain nearly sent the younger man to the floor as he tried to go up the first step. Severus was out of breath by the time he reached the Hospital Wing and Harry's robes were sticking to his bleeding arms. Severus shouted for Poppy and the Medi-witch was ready to scold him in response until she saw Harry doubled over in pain. Immediately she went into Medi-witch mode, but not without a little sigh of resignation. After all she still saw Harry in her domain with alarming regularity and he didn't have the excuse of incompetent Defence instructors or Voldemort and his band of homicidal maniacs to blame. Poppy began to scan Harry, looking for any injuries to explain his crippling pain. She frowned and demanded an explanation as she stalked to the potions cabinet.

 

"King decided that Severus was hurting me during our activities, especially after my response to the results of said activity, and he bit Severus on the arm. Severus couldn't help but pull away in shock." Harry's face was flush in embarrassment and Severus was more than happy to let Harry try to explain the situation to Poppy.

 

Poppy stared wide-eyed in surprise before handing Harry the potion she retrieved.

 

"Is he going to be okay?" Severus asked as Poppy banished Harry's sweats and pants while holding the bottom of the blanket up to shield what she was doing.

 

"Yes. There's a little tearing, but most of the pain Harry's experiencing is from muscle spasms. I've given him a muscle relaxant and I'll heal the tear. No intercourse until next week. The tissues will be too delicate and when your resume, don't forget the contraceptive potion. He needs a lengthy rest after this last pregnancy."

 

"Yes, Poppy!" Harry and Severus said in unison. Both had way to much experience with her wrath not to agree with her demands.

 

"Done. You can go back down stairs when I'm finished with Severus," Poppy said while shoving Severus onto the next bed. "Show me the bite."

 

"Bites. The blasted dog bit me twice," Severus snarled as he pulled his sticky sleeves up to allow the witch to examine the punctures.

 

"I can't find any sign of infection from the dog's bite and the shelter would have made sure he's up to date on his vaccinations. I'll give you a draught for infection just to be safe and I'll clean them before closing them up."

 

Poppy was as good as her word and Severus' injuries were cleaned and closed after waiting for the potion to work. Once she was satisfied, she sent them on their way. They were silent for the entire walk back to their rooms. When they re-entered the rooms Dobby popped in and told them that the children didn't wake up while they were out and left again before they could thank him. Severus could feel Harry's sadness and decided to breech the subject.

 

"Do you want to let King out?"

 

"No, let him spend the night with Xavier," Harry replied. "I have a feeling this isn't a once only occurrence."

 

"I don't want to constantly lock him up with Xavier. He's your dog, Harry."

 

"I know, but if he's not going to let you near me he's going to have to go." A surge of sadness raced down their bond.

 

"We'll figure something out. I know you enjoy having a pet," Severus replied while memories of their conversations about the Dursleys filled his mind.

 

"I want to write to those neighbours I told you about. I'll get Dudley to mail it through the Muggle post for me."

 

"Do you thing they could help?"

 

"They do show and breed American Eskimos. If they don't have an answer I'm sure they'll know who does."

 

"If you think it'll help."

 

"It should. All breeds have their personality quirks. On one of those rare occasions I got to glance at the telly, I saw a program about the herding breeds. They'll herd anything, including small children, if their instinct is strong."

 

"So you're thinking that King's behavior is part of his breed's nature and not something the wizard he was taken from did to alter them?"

 

"Yeah. I remember some odd things they said about the pair they had when I was younger."

 

"We'll make our decisions after they respond then," Severus said as he guided Harry back to their bed, mentally heaving a sigh of relief. He didn’t want Harry to lose his pet, especially since he was doing so much better since the dog arrived.

 

Harry sent off his letter the next morning and Severus suffered King's negative affections. He really couldn't say they were all negative, but every time he tried to embrace Harry the dog would get between them, growling. If Severus ignored the dog's warnings, King would bite his ankles until he pulled away. Eventually Severus ended up casting spells to make his clothing like armor, preventing the dog from doing any damage. It was wearing on Harry's nerves too, especially as the rumours of Death Eater-like activity reached them in the wilds of Scotland. 

 

King's behavior didn't focus solely on Severus. In the evenings when Harry would sit to read a story to Xavier, King would squeeze himself between them. At least the dog was bright enough not to growl or bare his teeth at Xavier. Harry would push the dog off the sofa only to have King squeezing himself in that tiny spot again. It would happen several times before Harry would grab the dog, scoot over so there was room between him and the arm of the chair, and stuff the dog in that space, looping an arm around him so the dog couldn't escape. That was the scene that met Severus almost every evening after he had overseen a detention. Every evening they forgot to shut King into one of the other rooms, found the white terror stuffed between them on the bed, growling until Harry would get annoyed and carry him into another room.

 

The people Harry wrote to responded and the news was good. They had told Harry that it was a common behavior for King's breed to favour one member of the family over another and guard them against everyone. They had cautioned that if the dog growled or snapped at the children that he'd need to be removed and Severus breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't the case. The Andersons suggested additional obedience training and laid out a plan to deal with King's aggression against Severus while in Harry's presence. Severus hated going and so did King, who took out his aggravation on Severus' belongings. The dog obviously blamed Severus for this new turn of events and chewed anything of Severus' he could get his teeth around. Every potion Severus made in his private lab ended up ruined because the monster managed to find a way into the room and shook his hair until it coated everything. Worse was the fact that Severus couldn't spell the hair away and neither could the two house-elves. It seems the wizard that was experimenting with the breed gave the blasted beast the ability to magically adhere its hair to whomever he was mad at, much like the Cardigan and Pembroke Welsh Corgis the fairies favoured as their mounts.

 

When Severus began avoiding his laboratory, King took action by making sure his white fur clung to Severus' black robes. He was constantly embarrassed since the hair stood out so much. To make the insult much worse, King had taken to trying to chase Severus out of the Great Hall at meal times; knocking his plate into his lap and sitting on the table between Harry and Severus, snapping each time he leaned over to speak to his husband. The students thought it was hilarious and Severus was all for skinning the dog alive and making a bath mat out of its pelt. King would barely listen to Harry's reprimands and moments later he would be back at his antics. During the day Severus wasn't allowed to walk down the Defence corridor without King racing out from where ever he was hiding and ferociously attacking his legs. But whenever Severus and the dog were alone together, the dog acted like the sweetest thing in the world. The instant transformation into the beast from hell when Harry returned left Severus stunned.

 

Despite the continuing training, King was still horrid to Severus. Eventually the monster found that Severus hated being embarrassed and went out of his way to do so. Severus had never wanted to kill something as much as he wanted to kill this dog. He wouldn't do it, but something had to be done soon.

 

The atmosphere in the school was tense by mid January and more and more students were worried about their families back home as news of more Death Eater inspired attacks reached the school. Albus called in the Order once again and Severus contacted those he bought information from during the last war in order to find out who was orchestrating the attacks. His own personal bet was Lucius Malfoy. How the bastard managed to weasel his way out of Azkaban was a mystery to Severus. He was caught red handed in the Department of Mysteries and still he went free. There were times that Severus just wanted to torture the entire Ministry for their stupidity.

 

Whatever information out there wasn't arriving swift enough for Severus, and what happened next nearly gave him a heart attack when he arrived on the scene. At first he felt a burst of panic from Harry and before he could get out of his office, Winky popped in wringing her hands and wailing in fear, shouting in her high pitched voice that bad men were trying to take the babies. Severus charged out of his office and down the hall to his rooms. The doors were warded against him and he tried to dismantle the magical barriers quickly. He could hear explosions coming from inside and he fumbled for the counter spells. Severus began to feel Harry's desperation and panic as well as the pain from the hexes and curses the younger man failed to block. It took him a moment to realize that Harry was alone with an unknown number of assailants and it galvanized him to get the wards down. By the time he got the last ward down, he feared he was too late. He heard the thundering footsteps of the staff and older students running down the hall, but he refused to delay any longer.

 

Severus kicked in the door just in time to see Harry crumple to the ground. Only the bond between them that proved the younger man was still alive prevented him from falling to pieces. Dobby was lying still on the far side of the room and Winky was in the door of Xavier's room firing blasts of magic at the four invaders still standing. Six bodies lay on the floor around Harry along with another four near the house elves. Severus was firing curses as he glanced around the room. Winky managed to take out one of the four remaining invaders before being blasted into Xavier's room. Severus took out the next two, but the third had him bound and disarmed before the rest of the staff could enter his quarters. The lone invader entered the twins' room and stood over Lily's cot with his wand pointing right at her. Severus could see everything clearly from where he lay bound on the floor. He was helplessly watching as his daughter was going to be murdered, but before the first syllable left the man's lips one of the stuffed animals in her crib leapt forward.

 

It took Severus' fear addled mind several moments to realize that it wasn't a stuffed animal, but King leaping for the invader's wand. The snapping of wood echoed through the room before Albus' voice shouted his name. The staff and students were treated to watching King be very aggressive, though the boys and men all winced and covered their family jewels since King currently was hanging off those of the bastard that threatened the babies. Minerva recovered from her shock first and stunned the invader, before checking on Harry and the two house-elves. Albus freed Severus while Filius checked on Xavier. Poppy arrived and dealt with the twins before turning her attention to Harry and then the house-elves. Thankfully none of them were seriously hurt, but Severus' mind was in turmoil. He insisted that their rooms be relocated and warded to his specifications.

 

They were firmly settled in their new quarters before the day was out, but it didn't stop the troubles the new group of terrorists caused. An attempt to kidnap Harry from the Defence classroom was foiled by a now extremely paranoid King. That attacker unfortunately didn't survive his attempt. The ones previously captured didn't know who they were working for, having never seen or heard the man's voice, but they did follow the traditional pureblood party line. Severus still believed that Lucius was behind the attacks and they wouldn't stop until the man was dead. Thankfully, in Severus' opinion, if the bastard died, his blood line would end. Draco never survived the battle that killed the Dark Lord, and Narcissa couldn’t have any more children. 

 

The next incident started while Severus was sitting in their rooms reading, with King sitting calmly next to him on the sofa. Suddenly the dog leapt up with a growl and took off like a bat out of hell. Following the dog's example Severus left his rooms at a run, but was unable keep up with the nimble dog. By the time he arrived at King's destination, he was surprised to see several of his Slytherins bleeding on the ground with King taking out the last one. In the center of the ring was a badly frightened Xavier.

 

Xavier leapt into his arms the moment he spotted Severus and bawled his eyes out. Severus bound the students and watched King gather their wands in his mouth as he did his best to calm his son. Harry must have felt something through their bond, because moments later he came charging out of the doors.

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry growled while eyeing the restrained and unconscious students.

 

"It seems they were either trying to hurt or capture Xavier. King managed to take them out, or make them hit each other with their hexes. Xavier's fine, just very frightened. Let's get these idiots to the infirmary and summon Albus to deal with them."

 

"He'd better deal with them quickly or I'll take matters into my own hands. It's bad enough that we've got outsiders trying to sneak in here and harm our children, but to have students do so when they really haven't a clue about their actions is another story," Harry snapped, casting a levitating charm on the bodies with an irritated jerk of his wand.

 

Severus led Harry to the infirmary, and the younger man called for the Headmaster through the fireplace. Albus looked as angry as Harry when he arrived in the infirmary and Severus noted a vial of Veritaserum clenched in his hand. Poppy scurried over to scan Xavier for any lingering curses. They all jumped a bit when the sound of wood clattering to the ground echoed in the vast room. Severus looked quickly around for the sound and noticed King sitting in front of Harry, who was watching Poppy's actions like a hawk, and between the two were all the wands King picked up outside.

 

Albus revived and questioned each of the Slytherins with the truth potion. Unfortunately they all had orders from their parents to capture one of the children and didn't know whose orders their elders were following. It left Severus ready to tear off to Malfoy manor and torture the older blonde until they had their answers.

 

Life changed a small bit after the attack. The wards they raised every time they went to bed were much stronger and more complex. No one was able to enter their quarters except them, and though it made it harder for Molly, Minerva, Poppy and Pomona to gather the children when they baby sat, it made Severus and Harry feel that much more secure. Evenings changed much, though not the children's routine. The most notable change was the lack of constant growling from King when Severus approached Harry. When no form of attack came from the dog, Severus decided the dog finally trusted him and that the constant training was taking affect. He guessed wrong.

 

One evening, two days after the attack on Xavier, Severus acted on his hunch and the burning need to have Harry. King did nothing as Harry and Severus explored each other. Severus slowly prepared Harry and at the younger man's demands slid in at the same snail like pace. Smoothly he stroked his cock in and out of the tight channel and repeatedly hit the younger man's prostate, making Harry howl in delight. Severus had a moment to savour that smug feeling that always filled him when Harry made those delightful sounds before King flying onto the bed caught his attention and froze his movements. 

 

"King, don't you dare!" Harry shouted and all Severus could see was white.

 

He was afraid to move and hurt Harry like he did the last time, so there was nothing he could do to avoid the attack. Pain blossomed as the blasted dog's teeth closed on his nose and he could barely keep himself from jerking away from Harry. Harry took matters into his own hands by wrapping his legs around Severus' waist while yelling at the dog. Severus felt drops of water spray his face and hands before feeling Harry's hands gently tugging his own from his injured nose. Slowly the younger man sat up, pulling Severus softening cock from his body. A low muttered charm sent a tingling sensation across Severus' nose and another spell uttered by Harry cleaned the blood from his face. 

 

"I swear if that monster bites me again I'm going to skin him and use the pelt as a bath mat," Severus growled in annoyance, verbalizing the thought he had about the dog when all this nonsense had begun.

 

"We'll just have to lock him out of the bedroom next time. Right now I don't think he's willing to come out from under the bed," Harry said with a smirk as he laid down next to Severus and ran his had lightly up the taller man's torso.

 

"What did you do to the menace?"

 

"I hit him with a jet of water. He hates being wet."

 

"Good. I hate being bitten."

 

"Do you really?" Harry asked coyly before straddling Severus' body and nibbling along his jaw.

 

Severus' only reply was a moan and he allowed Harry to have his way with him. The younger man knew every spot that was sensitive to touch and it wasn't long before Severus was hard again. As Harry kept a wary eye on his pet, he lowered himself onto Severus' cock. Severus' moan caught King's interest and Harry warned the dog off. Severus loved the feel of Harry's channel sliding along his length and wished that the sensation would never end. Severus' eyes fell shut as Harry continued impaling himself. He felt Harry's bum touch his thighs and when the younger man leaned forward and touched his chest, he opened his eyes and gazed into Harry's near black, lust filled eyes. Harry lifted himself and slowly sank back down and Severus was mesmerized by the beautiful sight of his husband riding his cock. As Harry let himself slide down his length, the younger man's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and Severus followed suit, unable to resist the pleasure of Harry's tight, hot channel clenching around his shaft.

 

A moan echoed through the room and Severus was hard pressed to determine who uttered it and decided it didn't matter. The heat of friction sent waves of sensation into the pit of his stomach, which coiled tighter and tighter as Harry sped up his movements. Severus fumbled for Harry's bouncing cock and fisted it roughly. Harry cried out at Severus' first touch, and a few moments later, squealed in frustration before shifting his body constantly, searching for that magic spot. Severus continued to stroke Harry's rigid cock and forced his eyes open. He loved watching Harry's face when his gland was stimulated, but this time he also kept a wary eye on King, who had left his hiding spot and stared at them. Harry found what he was seeking and moaned loudly before quickening his pace once again. Severus vigorously stroked Harry's cock as he watched the younger man's face turn bright red, ignoring the feeling of his own impending climax in favour of watching Harry's. Harry didn't keep him waiting long.

 

"Oh Gods, Severus!" Harry shrieked as his come spilled out over Severus' hand and chest.

 

Sweat dripped off of Harry's body as he shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Severus wanted to lick every drop off of him, but the pest wasn't cooperating by coming closer. When Harry came, King stood and looked ready to attack, but calmed down when Harry recovered enough to notice his surroundings and glared at him. Harry returned his attention to Severus and began to move quickly over the erection he was impaled on. As Harry resumed his previous pace, Severus decided to help things along and grabbed Harry's hips to yank the younger man down faster and harder as he thrust upwards. The bruising pace sent Severus over the edge and he came inside Harry, screaming the younger man's name loud enough for the entire castle and most of Hogsmeade to hear.

 

Harry eased off of Severus' rapidly deflating cock and wandlessly spelled the mess away, much to Severus' disappointment. He still wanted to lick the sweat off of his husband's body. Harry settled next to Severus with his head pillowed on the older man's chest and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry only to have to pull them quickly away when King came charging onto the bed, teeth flashing in a menacing manner.

 

"King, stop it," Harry snapped while grabbing the dog's muzzle and shaking it in emphasis. "You're not to bite Severus. Do you understand?" Harry's eyes flashed in anger and King looked away.

 

"I do wish he'd get it through his head that I'm not hurting you," Severus said in an annoyed tone as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist while the younger man was glaring at the dog.

 

"I sometimes thing he's jealous, but I can't fathom why."

 

"Perhaps I'm the only one he feels he can get away with attacking. I can defend myself, but the children can't."

 

"You think he wants my undivided attention?" Harry asked, giving King a contemplative look.

 

"Perhaps. I'm grasping at straws, trying to explain why he still feels the need to get between you and everyone else."

 

"I wish he'd stop."

 

"Someday he will. Now let's go to sleep. We've got to deal with the dunderheads in the morning."

 

Harry chuckled and snuggled up against Severus with the dog lying next to him. Sleep didn't take long to ambush them and drag them into its depths.

 

Time marched on and soon January was ending. King still went after Severus when he and Harry were together, but the dog was especially violent when Severus was the aggressor while in bed. Any time Harry took the initiative King would growl lightly and stare, but not act. It was perfectly fine with Severus, who joked that it was about time Harry did his share of the work. That comment almost got him banished to the living room sofa until he managed to soothe his mate's ruffled feathers. 

 

The last day of January found Severus marching into Hogsmeade to purchase the needed ingredients for the flu remedy that Poppy preferred. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he was on his way back to the school. He felt eyes tracking him and he fell back to his old habits. Unfortunately the person following him knew of his habits and Severus was quick to deduce that it was Lucius following him. He decided to duck into the forest and was able to lose the blonde among the trees. He made it to the school only to find that Lucius was waiting for him by the stairs leading to the dungeons.

 

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Severus snapped while drawing his wand from his sleeve.

 

"You stole what belongs to me, Severus. Did you think I'd let you get away with that?" Lucius drawled his own wand leveled at Severus' chest.

 

"I took nothing of yours, Lucius."

 

"Potter, you stole Potter away from me. He was my prize. Bought and paid for and you had the nerve to take him." Lucius' eyes gleamed with madness as he accused Severus.

 

"Harry was mine long before he destroyed the Dark Lord. I was bonded to him that summer. He was never yours to buy."

 

"He was mine, but if you join me I'll let you keep him." 

 

"Never, Lucius. I'll never join you in your madness."

 

"Then you'll die and I'll take the boy and your sniveling brats."

 

Severus fired off a hex in response, and Lucius dodged it easily. Severus had always been the better dueler of the two, but Lucius' newfound insanity gave him an edge he never had before. It wasn't long before Lucius began firing dark curses and Severus found himself hard pressed to block and counter them. The school's Dark Arts alarms were blaring, but help wasn't going to arrive soon enough. Lucius was steadily wearing away Severus' defences. It wasn't long before Severus found he couldn't dodge the last spell aimed at him and he went down in a tangle of limbs. Lucius' smug face appeared in his limited line of sight and the man raised his wand once again.

 

"You should have joined me you fool. Say good-bye," Lucius' snarled as he prepared to fire one last spell. "Avada…"

 

Lucius didn't get a chance to complete his spell because of the sudden flash of white that raced through Severus' limited vision. When the blur connected with Lucius' wrist, Severus noted that it was King, before the sound of snapping wood reached his ears. Lucius cursed and tossed the dog away, but seconds later King returned to the attack and Lucius tried to hit the nimble dog with the remains of that blasted cane of his. Severus heard a frantic cry of 'Finite Incantum' from across the Entrance Hall. Harry skidded to a halt next to him and removed any spells that his previous spell didn't cancel. Severus let Harry help him to his feet and both looked for an opportunity to hex Lucius after Severus had retrieved his wand. Lucius' wand lay broken at their feet and King was currently hanging off of the older man's right arm. Each time Lucius managed to dislodge the dog, King would rebound and attack again. Unfortunately, the presence of the dog prevented both Severus and Harry from getting a clear shot at the sole surviving Malfoy. Neither man wanted to hurt the dog, but they feared that they may have to take the chance of hitting King in order to stop Malfoy. 

 

Much to their surprise, King seemed to have a plan of his own for dealing with Lucius Malfoy. The dog drove the man backwards with each attack and behind Lucius was the stairs leading to the dungeons. Lucius didn't realize what the dog was doing until the last moment and by then it was too late. Lucius lost his balance and began to tumble down the stairs, but to Harry and Severus' horror, King was either tangled in Lucius' clothes or the other man grabbed the dog as he fell. Both the mad man and King disappeared from sight as Harry and Severus rushed to the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs as Lucius and King hit the flagstones at the bottom and both heard a pair of sickening crunches and a high pitched yelp of pain from King. 

 

They raced down the stairs followed by the rest of the staff, who had arrived sometime during the altercation, but Severus wasn't sure when. Harry went straight to King, who was trying to get up while whimpering in pain and kept the dog from hurting himself further. Severus didn't have much hope for the dog, he could tell from looking at the lack of movement in his hind quarters that the King's back was broken. He went over to Lucius's prone body and noticed his head lying in an unnatural position and when he touched the man's wrist he didn't find a pulse. If Severus' guess was correct Lucius' death would stop the rash of attacks plaguing the wizarding world. When he turned back to Harry he saw that Poppy had shoved him aside and was scanning the dog's body. Severus raised an eyebrow when the witch turned towards him. She was never one to take care of 'livestock' when she there to take care of children, but she didn't seem to be complaining now.

 

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," she snapped. "It'll take too long to get an animal healer here and he doesn't have that luxury. Bring me a child's dose of nerve regenerating potion." 

 

"Which dosage do you require?" Severus responded as he hurried towards his office.

 

"The one you've made for Xavier should be enough, Severus," Poppy answered and then looked over her shoulder to the rest of the staff. "I'll need someone to fetch one of Hagrid's cages."

 

Severus didn't hear who offered to get it, but returned quickly with the required potion. Poppy took it with a nod of thanks and after forcing the potion down King's throat, cast a full body bind on him. When the cage arrived she levitated the dog inside, but not before Minerva transfigured a soft mat and blanket for the dog. When the dog was covered by the blanket Poppy released the charm, but used the spell that made the blankets stiff so King wouldn't be able to move.

 

"He can't have any food or water for forty-eight hours while the potion works. Don't let him get up and keep him in a warm room," Poppy informed them. 

 

"Do you think the potion will work, Poppy?" Harry asked while leaning into Severus' side.

 

"It should, but we'll know how well in two days time. I'll admit I'm skeptical about his recovery. His spine was badly damaged."

 

Harry sighed at Poppy's words and wordlessly levitated the cage King was in. Severus noted that the Aurors arrived and were currently carrying off Lucius' body while Albus was talking to the head Auror. Wordlessly he and Harry headed back to their quarters and Severus was glad that the children were staying with Molly and Arthur for a few days. It made it easier to take care of the dog without Xavier's constant questions. 

 

When Poppy arrived to check on the dog two days later, she found that King regained almost complete movement in his extremities. King was stiff first thing in the morning, but otherwise was back to normal. Some small things changed around their home once King was free to be himself once again. Small little steps were placed near the sofa, Xavier's bed and their bed so King could get to those surfaces without straining himself. The other thing was that King frequently slept with the children or on the sofa, since the castle’s drafts bothered his injury. One evening after Harry drifted off to sleep after a vigorous bought of lovemaking, Severus heard a low whimper from behind him and when he looked down he saw King's dark brown eyes reflecting the candle light until his eyes seemed green. The dog whimpered and pawed the duvet while giving Severus a significant look. When Severus glanced around he realized they must have knocked the small block of stairs away from the bed. He leaned over and carefully lifted King onto the bed, making sure to support his back fully. He pulled down their covers and allowed King to settle in between them before yanking the covers back into place.

 

"Do not get used to this, spoiled brat. It will not happen again." Severus mock growled at the dog, whose response was to lick the tip of Severus' nose before laying his head down on his crossed paws.

 

The only other sound besides breathing was the short growl issued by King when Severus draped his arm over Harry.

**Fin**

A/N: King's behavior is a true story and modeled after a dog my mom had (the same breed to be exact) when she was growing up. Prince went after every bully that bothered my mom and never let my grandfather near my grandmother. It's been a family story night favorite for years and the only change I've made to it other than the principles was giving King a happier ending than poor Prince.

Corgi


End file.
